Theres a girl
by Antoni
Summary: "She was in bed, eating popcorn with chocolate ice cream and pickles while watching old "Friends" episodes. She was really enjoying herself." Sadly, we don t own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, **

**Mariella Montgomery and I wrote a new story together. It`s three chapters and they are all written. Mainly it`s about the fact that the IVF worked when Addison tried the second time. I don`t want to tell you too much just yet.**

**Sadly we don`t own anything.**

**I hope you`ll enjoy it and please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>There's a girl – Chapter 1<strong>

She`s been nervous for a few days trying to figure out a way how to tell Sam that the IVF has worked with her second try. She has been so happy about it ever since she found out but nervous because she wasn´t sure how he`d react. She didn`t share the news with anyone yet. Except for Jake of course.

Addison was at Sam's place and he had started to cook them something for dinner.

"What are we having for dinner?

"Chicken." He replied with only a word.

"Sounds good. What are we doing after dinner?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence

"Dunno. What are you up to?"

"I don`t know." She paused and looked at the floor while nervously playing with her fingers. "Sam?" She tried to get his full attention.

"Hmmm..." He told her when he concentrated on the chicken in the pan.

"Sam I need to tell you something."

Sam sighed and turned to her. "What's it Addison?"

He seemed tense. But there was no way back now. "Sam, I ... I`m pregnant."

Sam looked at her for a while. "That's good ... that`s what you wanted, so it's congratulations I guess." He turned back to the chicken.

She sighed and hugged herself. "Can you at least act as if you`re happy for me? As if this is something important and leave the chicken be chicken for a moment? Look at me Sam."

Sam sighed again and looked at her. "Addison, what do you expect me to say? I said it before, I'm happy for you, because it's the thing you wanted."

"How is this going to work. I mean, how will this relationship work when I`m 6 month pregnant?"

"You aren't now, are you?" Sam only shrugged.

"No but I will be and..." she stopped right there and looked at him.

"Addison, you know what I think about this, I didn't want this. You were the one, who wanted a baby, not me."

"But you said you`d support me and try to make this work." She didn`t quite understand why she was so hurt in this moment. She knew that Sam didn`t want this from the beginning. It shouldn`t surprise her that he was so dismissive.

"You know what, you should have thought about this YEARS ago. Derek always wanted you to have his children, but you didn't want them. So you know what, this won't work, because I don't want to have a baby again. I did this with Nae and I liked it, but I don't want to do it again."

"So does this mean we break up?"

"I guess."

"I think I should go then." She turned around, deeply hurt. She had hoped that he would at least try to make their relationship work. She never expected him to father her baby. But that didn´t mean that they couldn`t be boyfriend and girlfriend. Right?

Sam shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want."

Addison entered the kitchen in the practice the morning after. Her collegues were all in there chatting with each other. She greeted them and then went to the fridge to get some orange juice and bumped into Sam who was about to get himself another cup of coffee. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Ahmm ... yes ... I'm ..." He tried to go around Addison and they bumped into each other again.

Violet, Cooper, Amelia und Charlotte watched them.

She looked at him confused. Her eyes a little red and puffy. Even though she was wearing make-up.

Amelia lifted her right eyebrow. "Wow, guys, what's going on here? I really have the feeling I missed something."

"You didn´t." Addison told her quietly. "I have patients." She tried to leave the room but Sam was in her way again.

Amelia looked at them amused. "Ok, seriously... what's going on?"

"Addison´s pregnant." He told them annoyed.

Everybody looked at Addison. Amelia smiled. "Addie, that's great."

"Yes." She gave them a fake smile and tried to escape the kitchen.

But Amy pulled her into an embrace. "So, when will we go baby shopping?" She asked trying to cheer Addison up, because she noticed that Sam wasn't.

"Not today anyways. Now if you excuse me." She told them and left the room for good.

Violet went after Addison and knocked at the door.

"Not now Violet."

But Violet entered and sat down in opposite Addison. "Will you tell me what`s going on now or do I have to do the shrink talk first 'till you tell me? You will tell me anyways so you can do this now you know."

"What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"What happened to you and Sam."

"He doesn`t want me to have a child so we broke up." She told her simply.

"Oh ... I'm really sorry Addison."

"Don`t be. It wouldn`t have worked. Not with the baby."

Violet sat down next to Addison and hugged her. "Yeah, maybe."

Jake just entered. "Oh, sorry, am I ...?"

"No" Violet interrupted him. She stood up. "You cheer her up." She told him while passing him and closing the door after her.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile.

He sat down next to her. "Hey. How are you ..." He looked at her. "Sorry, bad question I guess."

"No it`s ok. I`ll be fine. I mean, I`m happy. I`m having a baby."

"Yeah, you will." He smiled at her. He felt that she didn't want to talk about Sam. "So and how is the little Montgomery doing?"

"I don`t know. I think it´s time to do the first scan." She looked at him hopefully.

"Sure. Are you up to it now or later? I can do it now if you want or ..." He stopped himself. He was starting to babble.

"Now would be nice." she replied happily.

"Sure." He smiled at her. "Wanna come with me then?"

Addison nodded and took his hand as he led her to the exam room. "Thanks for doing this."

"Always. Can you please lift your shirt?"

"Sure." She obliged and made her belly free. "Can you start?" She asked him impatiently.

Jake smiled. "Sure. So wanna make the diagnose yourself or can I Dr. Montgomery?" Jake teased her.

She cuckled. "Lets see. I`m five weeks along. It seems to be healthy and the perfect size. It`s just beautiful."

Jake smiled. "Look at your little baby."

Tears slowly started running down her cheeks. It was the most beautiful sonogram she had ever seen.

He smiled at her. "I really hope you would like it."

"I love it."

It`s been 12 weeks since Jake did the first ultrasound and until now, everything was being normal. Addison already has a small baby bump at 17 weeks and soon they would find out the babys gender.

Jake popped in Addison's office. "Hey mommy, how are you doing?" He asked smiling.

He was so smily the last couple of weeks. "I`m fine. Tired as usual, cravings for things noone`s pleasing but otherwise perfect."

"Thought so." He place a muffin on her desk. "See you later."

"Do you need sex? because I really need sex." She whined but started laughing immediately imagining how desperate she must sound.

Jake laughed. "You're freaking out Montgomery!"

"I`m in my freaking second trimester Reilly!" Frustrated she took a bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

He went back to her office door. "I heard chocolate would help."

"It`s nice, but not exactly pleasing what needs to be pleased." She told him seriously.

Jake moved closer to Addison. "Hmm ... too bad."

"You´re mean. Now get out of here before I jump you."

Jake stood and thought for a little while. "Hmm ... I still remember you with the pineapples ... delicious." He said cheekily.

She made a face at him. "Excuse me I have patients." she shoove him out of her office and closed the door behind him. She leaned on the door waiting for a moment before going back to her desk.

Some hours later Jake came back to Addison's office. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I`m excited. It`s finally time for the ultrasound!"

"It is. So come with me and try not to jump me, ok?"

"Haha you´re so funny."

"You were the one that talked about that earlier. Not my fault!"

She looked at him annoyed. Her mood swings weren`t exactly nice. "leave me alone and do this ultrasound." she told him.

Jake smiled at her. "Oh come on. Aren't you excited? We will find about your baby's gender today."

"Of course I`m excited." She threw her shirt at him and changed into a gown.

Jake smiled. "So what do you want it to be? A girl or a boy?"

She looked at him. "You know I don´t care. I`ll love both eaqually. Let's start?"

"Sure. Seems like it's your lucky day then."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him skeptical. "Jake?"

"It will be a boy or girl, so it's your lucky day." He smiled at her.

"Of course it`ll be a boy or girl. It would be strange if it would be a pumpkin right?" She looked at him confused.

He smiled and looked at the monitor. "But I guess we won't find out today, because he or she won't show us."

She turned her head to the screen. "Well that`s not fair you little pumpkin." Addison told the baby disappointed.

"You know mocking the baby won't get you anything." Jake said laughing.

"It`s my baby. I can do whatever I want." She played along with him.

"You're mean! Someone needs to save the baby from your mocking and it seems like this task is up to me." He said laughing.

"Why would it be up to you?" She asked him seriously.

"'Cause I'm your friend and your doctor." He said laughing.

She looked at him skeptically."Well anyway. Boy or girl looks to be in perfect health."

"Yes, he or she is. Listen Addison, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Sam, but I'm here ok. You're not alone in this."

Addison was a little surprised at his words. "Thanks. It`s nice to hear someone say that." she smiled at him grateful.

"Sure. So sorry, that the baby won't show us if she's a boy or girl, but mocking the baby won't help."

"You said she." Addison noticed. "it `s not your fault that it wouldn´t show us."

"I'm sure it's a girl, if she comes after you." Jake said smiling.

"I know you told me you`d help, but I just can`t wait till the weekend so I put the changing table together already and am working on the crib right now." She told Jake who`s on loudspeaker. "And I`ll let you paint the walls."

"Are you sure you want me to paint the walls? ... It's your child afterall." He said smiling. and then Jake groaned. "What did you do before that?"

"Had a second breakfast." she answered. "So don´t tell me I´m not eating properly.

"I can do it myself if you don`t want to."

she told him.

"Sure. You know I love to help. By the way, did you decide on a colour?"

She looked at all the colors again. She`s changing her mind every hour at least once. "I kind of need your help there."

"Sure. We don't know about the gender yet, so I would go for something yellow maybe."

"We`ll talk about that tomorrow when you´re coming over. I need to hurry with the crib. I have a surgery scheduled in less than 2 hours."

"Addison, you shouldn't stress yourself too much, alright?"

"I`m fine Jake. Don´t worry. I`ve got to go now. I see you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. I'll be at your place with breakfast. You should really learn at least a bit to cook."

He said mocking.

"I`m doing just fine. Bye now."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good work everybody." Addison smiled at them. She left the OR and went into the scrub room. After scrubbing out her hand wandered over her 24-week pregnant belly.

Charlotte went over to her. "Hey Addison, good work. How are you doing?"

"I`m perfect. Thanks."

She yawned. "I should probably go home and get some sleep." She added.

"Sounds like a good idea. If you need some help Coop and I will be happy to help." She smiled at her.

"Thanks. See you in the practice on Monday."

"Sure. Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks. You too. And say Cooper I said hi."

"Sure. Go home and relax. You seem to be exhausted."

"I`m fine but thanks. Bye. Come on little one. Let's go home."

Short time later, Addison arrived at home. She made herself a sandwich and afterwards sat down on the couch, watching tv. After a while she noticed something wet between her legs. Not really aware of what was happening she moved her left hand to the wetness and when she pulled the hand back she saw the red liquid. She was in total shock and just stared at it. After a while she started shaking her head hardly and broke down sobbing. She quickly dialed Jakes number.

Jake saw Addison's number. "Hey Ads, what's up? How was surgery?"

"I... Jake there`s blood." She sobbed hysterically.

Jake didn't get it, but he noticed something was wrong. "Addison, are you home?"

"Yes. Jake make it stop." She sobbed.

"Just stay where you are, ok? Don't move. I will be there in a few." He quickly left he was still talking to Addison. "Ok, I stay on the phone, so you aren't alone, ok?"

She only nodded becasue she couldn`t stop crying.

"Ok, so I'm on my way. Can you try and tell me what happened?"

"Nothing h...happend. It just started bleeding Jake. I can`t loose that baby. Please." She sobbed.

"Addison, you won't lose this baby. Ok? I will do anything I can, but you have to breath for me in and out, ok. Don't freak out! Everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

He sighed. "I`ll try everything that`s in my power Addison."

Short time later Jake arrived at Addison's. "Addison!" Jake entered her house and ran to her. She was really pale.

"It`s so much blood and the baby`s kicking so much. I think it`s in a lot of distress."

"Addison, you're not a doctor here, you're the patient, you have to trust me, ok?"

She nodded in fear.

Jake had called the ambulance with his second phone on his way to Addiso and now he waited with Addison. He held her tightly. "Good air in, bad air out." He told while stroking her back.

Addison concentrated and tried to breath regularly.

Short time later the ambulance arrived and took Addison and Jake to the hospital.

"I`m scared." Addison finally admitted to Jake. "What if you can`t save the baby?"

"Addison,listen, look at me."He made her look at him. "I will do anything to make sure you and the baby are alright, I promise this. I know you're the best in our field, but I'm not too bad either ok? So just have some confidence. The baby will be fine."

"Thanks." She buried her head in his neck during the rest of the ambulance ride.

Short time later they arrived at the hospital and Addison was brought to an exam room. "Ok, I will put the baby on the heart monitor now to make sure the heartbeat is strong and then we will find out what caused the bleeding, alright?" Jake smiled at her. He saw she was still frightened.

Again, she only nodded while desperately trying not to cry.

After some examinations Addison was brought to her patients room and Jake arrived some minutes later. "Ok, so the baby is alright, no need to worry, ok?" He sat down next to her.

"That`s a relief. But I hear a but."

"But your cervix is shortened. I know you really like to be a surgeon, work at the practice and build all for the baby`s room yourself, but you really need to go a lot more easy. So it's bed rest for you. We will have you here for a few days and after that you can go home, but that doesn't mean the bed rest is over. You understand that, right?"

"Of course." she thought about it for a moment. "But I can`t spend the next 17 weeks in bed Jake!"

"We will see how it`s going. Let's just say bed rest for 4 weeks at last and we will see how it goes then."

"Do you know what caused the bleeding?"

"Stress, Addison."

"Alright. And you`re sure the baby`s fine?"

"The baby is perfectly fine. Just sleep a bit. You really need it. I will be here again first thing tomorrow morning and check on you, alright?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "And Jake, can you please bring me some stuff from at home?"

"Sure. Can I let myself in with your sparekey?"

"Yes of course and thanks. So much Jake."

"Just sleep a bit. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I'm at your place then you can tell me exactly what you want and where it is. Ok?"

"Sure thanks. I`ll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her temple. "Just make sure, you don't give me such a scare again."

"I`ll do my best." She gave him a weak smile. Addison then got comfortable, one of her hands resting on her bump, trying to get some sleep.

A week later Jake took Addison home, she was still on bed rest though. She knew it was necessary but wasn`t happy about it.

"What am I supposed to do at home" she paused. "In bed." Another pause "all day long and by myself?" She asked him. She knew very well that it was necessary and wouldn`t try to get out of bed until everything`s the way it`s supposed to be. But whining about it was nice as well.

Jake rolled his eyes. He got Addison settled in her bed. "You know you're annoying as a patient."

"I know. Can you get me the remote so I can watch TV?"

"I got you something better." He gave her a book.

"A book. Thanks." She really appreciated it. She doesn`t really have many books because she never has the time to read them.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Open it." She opened it and it was a book with baby names. "I wasn't sure if you already have a name, but I guess you have some time to think about it now."

If she was allowed to get up she would hug him now. "Thanks a lot Jake. I really appreaciate it."

"Sure. Do you already have any name in your mind?" Jake sat down next to the bed.

"Well, I do and I do not. Every time I like a name I stop liking it a few days later. So I don´t know yet if I really like the name I have right now."

"Wanna tell me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want."

She shifted uncomfortable. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Why do you care so much about me and the baby?"

She really thought it was strange. She was just a collegue and a patient. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm your doctor and your friend. Addison,I know we don't know each other for a long time, but I want you to be happy and this child will make you happy, so I try my best."

"Okay. Well I thought Esme for a girl and Aaron for a boy."

"Like Esme, but Aaron? Well hopefully it will be a girl then."

"I really do like Esme. How would you call your son?"

"Hmm ... good question. I think I would like Sean."

"I thought about that as well." She smiled at him. There was a connection forming between herself and Jake and she really liked it.

"So if it's a boy, you can have the name." Jake said grinning.

"No, that`s your name." She smiled at him. "But thanks."

"It won't be a boy, so I don't think it makes any difference if I offer you then name or not." He said grinning.

"Fine. But now that I have such a fabolous book full with names, I`ll be busy for a while and my kid will have 12 names." She joked.

"12 names ... wow, I hope I can call her only by her first name."

"We`ll see."

"So, I have to go back to work. You ok or should I get you something before I go?"

"No, thanks for everything Jake." Again she smiled at him. "Say hi to the others for me."

"Sure. I will be back with dinner later. Vi told me your the worst cook ever."

"As if I`m allowed to get up to cook."

Jake laughed. "Clever thinking. So any wishes for dinner?"

"Anything that`s not made in the hospital kitchen please."

"Sure. See you later. Have a nice day."

A few days later Addison was enjoying being able to relax. She was in bed, eating popcorn with chocolate ice cream and pickles while watching old "Friends" episodes. She was really enjoying herself.

Jake still had her key and Addison told him to use it. "Addison?" Jake asked as he entered her house.

"In bed." She called back amused.

"Who would have guessed this?" He said when he entered her bedroom and nearly had to laugh. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Really much. Want a pickle with ice cream? It tastes amazing."

"Sure." He moved out of his shoes and sat down next to her. "You watch "Friends"?"

"Yes. They are really great. I could watch them all day long. Especially Joey." She handed him a pickle with ice cream. "There you go." She smiled at him.

"I could have guessed this, couldn't I? Thanks."

"You could have guessed what?" she asked him confused.

"That you like Joey most."

"He`s just so funny. They all are." She started singing Phoebe`s most popular song. "Smelly cat, smelly cat..."

Jake rolled his eyes. "So what did you do today except watching "Friends"?"

"I watched "Gilmore Girls" as well." she told him serious.

He smiled. "I think Charlotte thinks I'm your replacement for the time you aren't there. I never did so many surgeries like last few days."

"You do my surgeries?" She asked pouting. "At least save some for me when I can go back to work." She teased.

"Don't worry, I think women will still be pregnant when you're back."

"I most certainly hope so."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>What do you say? How do you like Addie and Jake.<p>

He`s so protective over her and the baby and we just loved that. So what do you think? Boy or girl? And do you want Addie and Jake to end up together?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. We are honored and we honestly didn`t expect that many reviews. **

**Sorry that you had to wait for an update, but I spent the weekend in Edinburgh and didn`t have a chance to update earlier.**

**Thanks for your review: DeneuveYSL, BekaRoo, Paris4321, Jen, AmyHale, Tempe4Booth, Addeklover, princesskag03 and Mo.**

**xxx  
><strong>

**We are so happy that you like it and here`s your update. **

**xxx**

We don`t own anything.

**xxx**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**There's a girl – Chapter 2**

.

.

Another week`s been over. Sure, Addison was bored every now and then, but she was busy looking for the perfect name for her baby.

Jake entered Addison's home. "Addie?"

"Hey." she didn`t even look up, only scribbled a note down next to a name that was currently on her top 10 list.

"You're making a list?"

"Baby names." She muttered

"Hmm ... some great ideas?"

"Well I still do like Esme. And I was thinking, maybe Rowan for a boy. But I`m not sure. And then the baby needs a second name."

"If you say so." Jake sat down next to Addison.

"What?" She scanned him questioning. "If you say so?"

"Rowan? Seriously?" Jake teased her.

"Why? What`s wrong with Rowan?"she got slightly annoyed. How comes that he hates every boys name she suggests.

"Only kidding. Come on, don't be so annoyed."

"Then stop teasing me. Either help or leave!"

"Yesterday when I made you dinner you were really happy to see me." He mocked her.

She looked at him, trying her hardest not to start crying. Today she`s even more hormonal than usually.

Jake guessed that and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"No I`m not."

"Care to tell me what`s going on?"

"There`s nothing wrong, I`m just a hormonal wreck." She sobbed. "I don`t know what`s going on."

Jake stroke her back. "You will be fine soon."

"Now seriously, what do you think of Rowan?"

"Good choice."

"And you`re not just saying that because I`m crying?"

"Oh come on I`ve always been honest with you. Rowan is good name, but I don't think you'll need it, because inside you is a little girl named Esme."

"We`ll see. Can we maybe do the ultrasound this week and not next week?"

"Sure. We do it the way you want it."

"Thanks. When can you squeez me in?"

"I will make some time for you."

"Good. How about tomorrow morning?" She suggested hopefully.

"Sure. I will call you tomorrow morning and tell you which time suits best. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks a lot. Now I`m hungry." She grinned at him cheakily. "You didn`t plan to cook by any chance did you?"  
>"I`ll get dinner ready."<p>

The next morning Jake made time for Addison and she just arrived in time.

She took a taxi that drove her to the practice. "Hey, thanks for sqeezing me in."

"Sure. Let's do it, because sadly I don't have too much time."

"Great."

"So, I will check your pevic first and then the baby. Ok?"

"Sure, but I want good news!"

"I`ll try my best." Jake checked her pelvic first. "Better, but not the way we want it. I'm sure we will get there though. Don`t worry."

"So I`m still on bedrest?" She sighned. "Whatever it takes to make sure my baby will be ok."

"Yeah, you're on bedrest. We will check on the baby now. Do you want to know the gender?"

"You`re joking right. Of courseI want to know it and I`ll know it anyways when I look at the screen."

"Close your eyes. I want to tell you."

"Jake." She disapproved.

"Come on. Enjoy being the patient." He smiled at her brightly.

"Alright." She siled. "My eyes are closed." She enjoys it, that Jake is treating her just like every other patient and not like a double bored certificate neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN.

Jake smiled. He squeezed some gel onto her growing belly and moved the wand. "Good. Addison, say hello to your beautiful little baby girl."

"Really?" She first didn`t look at the screen but at Jake and smiled so brightly like she never did before. "She`s beautiful, isn`t she?"

"She's really beautiful."

"Can you leave me alone for a momen so I can have a moment with my daughter?"

"Sure. Tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks."

A few days later Jake came over to help Addison with the nursery.

"I thought that we could combine this goldish color with purple. What do you think? Would that be girly enough?" She asked Jake still not convinced. "Maybe paint two walls in purple and two in gold?"

"Your decision, but I like purple more than pink, so I think it's a good idea."

"Great. I love it. I`ll go back to bed. Give me a shout if you need anything."

Jake laughed. "Sure." 2 hours later Jake was done with the painting and was quiet pleased with himself. "Addie?"

When she didn`t answer, he went to her bedroom and found her fast asleep. He placed the blanket over her and went back to the nursery to finish his work.

Addison was asleep for a couple of hours and she felt really good and relaxed when she woke up again. She checked the clock and noticed, that it`s been 4 hours since Jake had started to paint the nursery. She decided that it was about time to check on him. So she got out of bed and walked into the nursery which is located right next to her bedroom.

Jake heard her coming in. "Slept well?"

She smiled and nodded. Then she viewed the room in awe. "It`s beautiful Jake."

"I hoped you would like it. I build the leftover furniture and placed it, but we can change the places if you want it somewhere else."

"No. It`s pretty much exactly how I imagined it would look like." She walked closer to him and hugged him. "Thanks Jake. This means a lot to me." Then she looked at her belly. "Us." She added.

Jake kissed her cheek. "Sure. You`re welcome"

"I`m hungry. Do you want to order in?" She suggested.

"Sure. What are you up to?"

"Maybe Pizza? And Salad would be nice as well."

Jake smiled. "Sure. You decide."

"Great. I have a menu from this amazing italian restaurant in the kitchen. Go and have a look. I know what I want."

He smiled at her. "Sure." He went downstairs and left her standing in the finished nursery.

She couldn`t get over the fact how perfect her little girls nursery is. She was standing there a couple of more minutes. A very happy smile covering her face.

Some time later Jake and Addison were sitting at the kitchen table with their pizzas and some salad.

Addison enjoyed her food. "It`s amazing, isn`t it?"

"Really great pizza."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I'll have two surgeries in the morning and after that patients. You?"

"Staying in bed. I thought I might do some online baby shopping."

"Sounds like fun." He said smiling.

"Maybe. It`d be more fun to actually go shopping. In the real world."

"No shopping in the real world for you in the moment." Jake said laughing.

She pouted. "I know. I really learned how to enjoy staying in bed and all but that`s something that`s missing. Actually going shopping for my baby."

"You can go shopping in the real world too, when you're off bed rest."

She rolled her eyes. "And when`s that going to be?"

"Hmm ... I have to think about that." Jake said smiling.

"You`re mean. Now i`m sure you have a date or something you need to go to. You`ve been here almost all day."

"Oh come on, don't be silly. I like spending my time with you."

"But I`m your patient. Not your wife. I`m sure you have a real life and I really don´t want to keep you away from it."

"I do have a real life and you are part of it now and it's fun to spend time with you and I want to make sure you two are doing fine. We're friends Addison. Friends take care of each other."

"Thanks. It feels like your the only friend I have right now. Except for Violet of course. But she has her own problems to deal with."

"Oh come on. You have Cooper and Charlotte as well and Pete."

"But there`s something different when you`re around. They are friends, but you`re actually spending time here and help me do things for the baby or even things not baby related. They come over once a week when I`m lucky to say hi and ask how I am and leave 20 minutes later."

He smiled at her. "So, what tv show do you watch this week? Last week it was "Friends"." Jake tried to lighten the mood.

"I`m still watching friends. You know they have 10 seasons." She smiled.

Jake laughed. "Really? So I guess it will take you some time then."

"Yes. And I have time. So that`s not a problem. I honestly can`t say when I`ve had time for things like that the last time. Never probably."

"So, seems like you`re starting to enjoy your free time."

"I do. But I do miss the freedom going anywhere I want to.

"

Jake sighed. "You will in time be able to do that again. Now, are you up for movie?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I have "2012" and only for you, because I know you like Russell Crowe "Masters and Commanders"."

She looked at him surprised. "How do you know, that I like Russell Crowe?"

"I asked Violet, which films you like, before I borrowed something."

"Ah of course. Well I do like Russell Crowe. He has great hair."

Jake rolled his eyes. "So you like men with great hair."

"My ex-husband had great hair." She nodded confirming it. "Derek really has great hair and he knows it!"

Jake laughed. "So you have an ex-husband."

"You didn`t know?" That clearly surprised her.

"No, I didn't know. So tell me about him."

"Well, we were married for over 11 years. And a couple for almost 15." She paused, remembering how they met. "We met in med. school oh and he`s Amelia`s brother. He`s a great surgeon."

Jake nodded. "So wanna tell me what happened? Because up to now it sounds like you could have lived happily ever after."

"Our careers got into the way. We grew apart, well more likely his work became priority. He stopped coming home and then, after a while I couldn`t take it anymore and I did something really stupid." She paused and at his questioning look she continued. "I slept with his best friend Mark."

"Oh, sounds like lots of drama." He looked at her. "You don't have to tell me more, if you don't want to."

"Well, I told you about my abortion right?"

"Yes."

"I got pregnant when I slept with Mark." she sighed. "And then aborted it because I found him cheating on me. Then I went after Derek and tried to fix our marriage. Then he cheated on me with his little intern and I left for good."

"Wow ... this is ... really ... much."

"Yeah, well that`s how screwed up I am."

"Oh come on, you're not screwed up. You started a new life here. You should look forward and not backwards."

"Sometimes I just can`t but wonder where I`d be now if I hadn`t cheated on Derek."

"Don't do this to yourself. You'll never know and to ask oneself "what could have been ..." will bring you nowhere."

She looked on the floor and after a while looked back up at him. "But he was the one for me. We talked about having children and agreed that it wouldn`t be fair. Because we were working too much. And I could have lived without children if he would have been with me."

"Addison, I don't know what he was like or you as a couple were like, but it sounds like you weren't happy. He shouldn't have stopped coming home and you're such a great person. Really, don't blame yourself so much." She took her chin and made her look up. "You will find someone who deserves your love. I'm sure of that."

"I`m having a baby. That`s all I want right now. And anyways, who wants a new mom in her forties."

"Oh come on, even though we guys most times don't want to admit it, but we like babies too. They are sweet." Jake said smiling.

"You might be an exception. Ever thought about that?" She teased.

"You hurt me." He said laughing.

"Poor Jake." She laughed now. "You know I think the baby likes it when I`m laughing. She starts kicking excitedly everytime I laugh."

"So, I'll try my best to make your mommy laugh little baby girl." Jake said still laughing to Addison's belly.

"I should probably go back to bed or onto the couch. I´ve been up for a while now already."

"That`s a great idea."

"So lets start the movie?" She nodded and they watched the movie.

xxxx

"So almost finished." She smiled. "Can you get the last clothes from downstairs?" She asked him while putting a few onsies into a drawer.

"Sure." Jake brought her the last freshly washed cloth from downstairs.

"Thanks." She closed the drawer and then sat down in the rocking chair. She gently rubbed her high pregnant belly knowing that her little girl could be born any time now.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Good. I." She suddenly stopped because she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "I think I´ve just had my first real contraction." She told him.

xxxx

Addison was waiting for her little girl to come back from her first check-up about 20 hours later. She was in labour for about 18 hours before she started pushing and only 5 minutes later little Esme-Amelia Montgomery was born.

Jake just entered Addison's room. "You're little girl is perfectly healthy and all the nurses have fallen for her already." He told her, while rocking Esme softly.

"Thanks." She reached out for her little girl and Jake placed the newborn in her mommys arms.

"I think I have fallen for her too." He said laughing.

"Hello Esme." Addison smiled down at her baby girl. "I hope you like being born so far." She kissed her daughters forehead where she saw a tiny bit of ginger hair which wasn`t covered by the babys hat.

Jake smiled at her. He was pretty sure Esme would look like the splitting image of her mother.

"Can you arrange for me to be discharged please?"

"I'll do my best. Rest some time, I'll come back later." He smiled at the two of them.

"I will. thanks Jake." She placed Esme on her chest and rested for a while. But she wasn`t ready to let go of her baby yet. She needed her close to her.

Some hours later Jake came back. "Everything is done. You two can go home if you want to." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. The babysafe`s in the car right?"

"Yes."

xxxxx

A few weeks later Addison and Jake had fallen in some routine and Jake was visiting her and Esme almost every day. He entered her house in the early evening. "Addie?"

"Shh, she finally fell asleep just a minute ago." She told him. "What brings you here today?"

"Sorry." He hugged her. "I just wanted to check on you two."

"That`s sweet. We`re fine. Can I offer you a cup of something? Coffee perhaps?"

"Coffee sounds great, it's been a long day." He followed her into her kitchen.

"Lots of work in the practice?" she asked interested.

"Yeah, lot's of patients, but most time I really enjoy it. So, tell me about your day."

"Esme and I`ve been very lazy today. We slept in because we were up half of the night. later we went for a short walk, but it was too hot for both of us so we went back home after only 20 minutes and the rest of the day we spend cuddling on the couch."

"Sounds pretty relaxing." He said smiling at her.

"Yes. I just hope she`ll sleep some more tonight. If you need help at the practice, i could come in for a couple of hours next week if you want to."

"Nope, I'm fine. Don't worry so much about the practice. We will all be happy to have you back, but right now, you should enjoy your time with your daughter." Jake looked at Addison. She looked so damn beautiful. He knew for a while now that he had fallen for her.

"Alright. But if you do need help, give me a shout. Esme and I wouldn´t mind getting out of the house for a while anyway."

"Yeah, I know that." He told her smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She had noticed before that he watched her a lot.

"Nothing, I'm just ... ahh, the coffee is ready." He took a mug and reached for the coffee.

She shrugged and got herself some of her green juice.

Jake couldn't stop looking at her. He loved her and knew it. He loved everything about her.

She turned around to look at him and she felt something as well. There was chemestry between them.

They were standing really close to each other right now and Jake could feel her breath on his face.

"Jake" She breathed. "What...?" But she couldn`t say more because she suddenly felt his lips pressing onto hers. She let his tongue dance with hers for a while and let the kiss become more passionate. Jake enjoyed it and pulled her closer. After a while she pulled back. She looked him into the eyes and didn`t know what to do or feel.

"I'm ... I know I should say I'm sorry, but I won't, because I am not sorry. You're such a great person Addison Montgomery and although you maybe don't see it sometimes. I do. I have fallen for you a long time ago and although this might not be the right time now or that you might don't feel the same I wanted you to know."

She took a step back. "You want me to know what?" She asked confused. It couldn`t be what she thinks it is.

"I want you to know, that I love you."

"Why?" she was fighting the tears. He was a real friend and she was afraid to lose him again.

"Why? I don't know. I liked you from the beginning and the last months ... we became closer ... I got to know you and although I know now that you have an ex-husband and an aborted child ... I really enjoy spending my time with you, I like Esme, she's so incredibly sweet and you ... you're the most beautiful person I met, not only on the outside, but although on the inside."

She thought for a moment trying to absorb what she had just heard. "Jake I didn`t expect this. Not at all. I don`t know what to do right now to be honest."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. "Don't worry. I knew you've been through a lot and that you probably won't feel the same, but we've always been honest with each other, so I wanted to be honest at this point too. Take your time. I will go home now." He left, but stopped in the door frame. "Oh, I bought a teddy bear for Esme, give it to her for me." He smiled at her once more, before he left.

" Jake wait." she paused and waited for him to look at her. "I do feel the same, but I`m not sure if it`s right to start something now."

"I don't need an answer right now Addie, keep your time."

She nodded. "Thanks for the teddy. I`m sure she`ll love it." She smiled at him warmly.

"I hope so, give her a hug too and call when you're up to it."

She nodded in agreement and watched him leave.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading. We hope you like it just as much as the first chapter!<p>

What do you think of the way Addison reacted when Jake told her his true feelings? And how do you like baby Esme?

Antonia & Mariella


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys **

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews. They really encourage us to write. Actually was this supposed to be a three-shot but we decided to write some more. We don`t know yet if we`re going to do it in one-shots or if we continue this story. That`s a little for you to decide as well ;)**

**Sadly we don`t own anything. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**There's a girl **

.

.

2 very happy weeks have passed. Addison was at home with Esme all the time and wasn´t needed at work once. But this should change soon. Addison was dressing Esme after giving her a bath when the phone rang.

"Hi Charlotte, what can I do for you?"

"Addison, hi. I need you for an important surgery. You in?" Charlotte asked her.

She sighed. "When do you need me?" It didn`t feel good to leave Esme for the first time. Not at all!

"As soon as possible. I'm sorry Addie, I would call someone else, but you`re the only one who can do this surgery."

She thought quickly. "Let me organize someone to mind Esme and I`ll be in the hospital as soon as possible."

"Thanks. I`ll see you in a few."

"Who am I going to call now Esme? Who could come and mind you?" Addison asked the girl absentmindedly. Her biggest concern was leaving her. She knew she`d find someone to take Esme while she`s gone. "Jake maybe?" She thought out loud. Addison decided to ring Jake and see whether or not he`s free. Impatiently she was waiting for him to finally pick up.

"Hey Adds."

"Finally." She replied. "I need you to take Esme."

"Sure. Should I come to your place?"

"I think that`d be the easiest. Can you come straight away?"

"Give me 10 minutes. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Jake."

Short time later Jake arrived at Addison's place. He didn`t know what was going on but he figured that she was needed in the hospital.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. I know it`s much to ask."

"Don't worry. You go and I take care of Esme."

"There`s milk in the fridge for her, and don`t leave her in the sun. And if she cries then..." She was interrupted by Jake.

"We'll be fine." Jake took Esme from her mother. "You go and we'll have fun." He said smiling. When he saw her worried face, he rolled her eyes. "Go!"

"Fine. Call me if anything, anything at all is wrong." She paused. "Keep her safe for me."

"I promise. See you later."

It`s been hours since Addison left for the hospital. The surgery took her almost 6 hours because there were complications and then she had to stay for another while to make sure that mother and baby are fine. During all those hours she had called Jake several times to convince herself, that her baby girl is fine. Now it was finally time for her to go home and she was reliefed when she finally parked her car in front of her house.

Jake was sitting on the couch with Esme in his arms and they were enjoying themselves. Esme was giggling happily.

Addison thought that she would storm to her daughter as soon as she saw her but seeing Esme and Jake together was worth to watch another minute. Especially when she heard him talking to the baby.

"So Esme, your mommy is when it comes to sport kinda lazy, so I will teach you how to play baseball. Maybe you'll become tall as your mother then we can play basketball." Jake said laughing.

"You really think she`s going to play baseball or any other kind of sports with you?" Addison laughed and then finally walked closer. "Hi baby girl. Did you miss mommy?" She reached out for her baby and cuddled her close to her chest.

Jake laughed. "Who knows ..."

"What else did you tell her today?"

"Only nice things." Jake said laughing.

"What kind of nice things?" Addison sat down next to Jake and looked at him. She had to admit, she really did fall for him.

Jake laughed. "I told her that her mommy is the best surgeon and ... hmm ... we played with her teddy."

"She loves the teddy and I think she likes you a lot too."-

"That's good."

"It is." She then watched Esme for a while before looking up at Jake. "Jake, I think I`m in love with you and I don`t know if that`s good or not." She admitted even though he already knew it.

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Maybe you know now?"

"Maybe you should try that again." She suggested with a slight smile on her lips.

He smiled at her. "I hoped you would say that." Then he leaned in and kissed her again.

This time she kissed him back. When they pulled apart she smiled at him. "I think I like that."

"I like that too ... really much."

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Now we have a question, would you like us to continue? And if yes, do you want a real story or simply one-shots? Please review and tell us.<p>

Antonia and Mariella


End file.
